


【Thesewt衍生】在星空尽头

by LazarusR



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Leaving (TV), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusR/pseuds/LazarusR
Summary: 撒哈拉沙漠的帐篷里保存了一些秘密。





	【Thesewt衍生】在星空尽头

傍晚时分越野车停在了一片空旷的沙地上。Aaron背着巨大的旅行包率先跳下了车，选了片视野不错的空地搭起了帐篷。Lily跟着跳下来，脖子上挂着单反相机，红色短发半扎在脑后，额前的几缕碎发被风吹得有些乱。

“你自己真的可以吗，小男孩？”Lily歪着头戏谑地问自己的小男友，后者再一次试图支起内帐而失败，“我出去写生的时候也搭过帐篷，为什么不用我帮忙呢？”

“……这么累，你就站那边看着。”Aaron咬着后槽牙再次试图支起内帐，终于成功了。他立刻绽开一个傻乎乎的微笑，转头看着Lily。“怎么样？我说了我可以的。”

“可我该不该告诉你，边上那对夫妻的帐篷早就搭好了。”Lily走过去把防风绳递给他，“好了好了，你已经很不错了，”她拿手帕擦掉了Aaron额头上粘的一点沙土，“你现在像个刚挖完坑的小狗。”说着她被自己逗得笑出了声。

“你可以这么叫我，但是不要真的把我当小男孩，拜托了Lily！”Aaron掀起帐篷入口让Lily钻了进去。帐篷里铺了层厚厚的垫子，Aaron将两个睡袋拖出来放在垫子上，风灯和Lily执意要带的一堆摄影器材放在了帐篷一角，直接占了一大片，Aaron没防备被撞了一下头。

“轻一点！那是我最贵的镜头！”Lily从包里拿出湿巾和几个面包。“嘶……你是要给BBC纪录片投稿吗？——还有你居然都不关心你男朋友有没有受伤，你眼里只有你的镜头。”Aaron故意扁了扁嘴，但一看到Lily就忍不住笑容的他，此刻的表情无比滑稽。Lily大笑出声，一下坐倒在垫子上。Aaron趁机扑过去，手臂撑在她身体两侧，将她拢在身下，歪头看着她只是笑。

“你干什么！起来啊我还没收拾好——”Lily笑着抬手去推他胸膛，被Aaron一把抓住她纤细的手腕，然后他俯下身来，蜻蜓点水地亲了亲她嘴角，然后恶作剧成功一样把脸埋在她颈窝闷闷地笑出声来。

“幼稚鬼，起来，都是沙子啊脏死了……”Lily被他呼出的热气弄得痒痒，咯咯笑着用头去蹭他额角，“沙漠里没法洗澡，今天你要敢做点什么我就——”

“你就怎样？你能怎样？”Aaron猛地抬起头，伸手挠她两胁腰间。Lily怕痒，缩成一团又躲不开，笑得脸都红透了：“你想怎样我就不让你怎样——”

“你说我想怎样？”Aaron停了手，似笑非笑地看着她，Lily笑得泪汪汪，Aaron的表情在帐篷里有些昏暗的光线下有些看不分明。她收了收笑声，但还带着笑容轻轻抬手摸了摸Aaron的脸颊，“我怎么知道啊。”

“你啊……”Aaron在她掌心里蹭了蹭，将她刚才散下来的头发轻轻别在她耳后，跪直身子将她扶起来，不小心又撞了下头。“走吧，我们去吃东西。”Lily揉了揉Aaron刚刚撞了的地方，笑着点点头，钻出了帐篷。Aaron拿起Lily刚翻出来的湿巾和面包，也跟了出去。

 

晚饭是向导准备的烤肉和椰枣，餐桌边用阿拉伯风格的屏风和挂毯挡住了风沙，尽管如此，食物中还是混杂了一点细细的沙子。Aaron担心自己挑剔的女朋友会吃不下，没想到Lily吃得兴致盎然。“沙漠里没有水就没什么细菌，”她叉起一块肉塞进Aaron嘴里，“理论上来说，这顿饭还是很干净的。”Aaron被塞了一嘴说不出话，但看起来放心了很多。

夜幕已经降临，撒哈拉清澈干燥的空气褪去了白日的燥热。Aaron回到帐篷里拿出Lily的厚披肩和摄影器材，帮着Lily在沙地上架好设备，再帮她披上披肩。Lily紧了紧披肩，将头发掠到脑后，专心拍着星空。Aaron坐在Lily身边，像个火炉子一样给她取暖，抬起头看着天空，手里攥着悄悄装进背包的一瓶卡萨布兰卡，一使劲咬掉了瓶盖，喝了一大口，差点呛到。

“偷偷喝酒被抓包了，小男孩？”Lily带着笑意的声音响起，她接过Aaron手中的酒瓶轻轻呷了一口又递给Aaron。Aaron的耳朵红了：“我光明正大喝的，怎么就成了抓包？而且我早就成年了。”话音未落他却突然觉得，反复被拿年龄做文章，好像他永远是个早恋的青少年一样。于是他不再搭腔，干脆躺在柔软的沙地上，右手搂住了Lily的纤腰，左手攥着酒瓶，感觉自己和Lily被扣在了一个水晶球里，头顶鎏金一样的星空仿佛在流动，就像川流不息的时间实体化的形象。——这个水晶球没办法替我预测未来，因为我在里面呢。Aaron借着酒精想入非非。

“你把手拿下去，痒死了。”Lily动了动身子嗔了一句。Aaron坐直身子，又喝了口酒，扳过Lily的脸吻下去，有些酒液渡进她口中，有些滴落到沙子上。“你喝多啦，Aaron。”Lily轻轻分开二人，抬手擦掉了Aaron唇边的酒，眼睛像星星一样亮晶晶的。“我们回去吧，”Aaron低声说，“沙漠狐是威胁最大的小偷，我可不想第二天早上饿肚子。”

Lily收拾着相机，听到沙漠狐时惊喜地转头：“它们晚上会来吗？……真可惜我没有红外摄像机。”Aaron苦笑，面对野生动物毫无抵抗力的Lily或许真的会把他俩的干粮全部分给这群小强盗。“不管它们了，快回去吧，晚上这里很冷的。”他接过相机和镜头，给Lily掀开了帐篷入口。

回到帐篷里Lily拿湿巾擦着脸和脖子：“等我们回去，第一件事就是洗澡。”Aaron歪着头看着她像小猫舔毛一样清理自己，不觉有些好笑，膝行过去从身后抱住了她，脸埋在她颈窝里。“别闹，小狗，”Lily推了推肩上毛茸茸的脑袋笑道，“要我帮你擦脸吗？”“要。”Aaron回答，直接躺在了Lily腿上，把她拿着湿巾的手放在自己脸上。“你等我再拿一张新的，抱抱怪。”Lily嘴上抱怨着，还是拿了张新的湿巾给他擦起了脸。

Lily刚停下手，Aaron就翻了个身抱紧了Lily的腰，脸埋在Lily怀里深深呼吸着。Lily一下涨红了脸：“都没洗澡呢，闻什么啊？快松开我，我困了。”她想掰开Aaron的手臂，但对方胳膊像铁箍一样圈着她，几乎动弹不得。“别闹，Aaron。”她温言道，揉了揉Aaron的头发。

“我没闹，Lily，”Aaron闷闷的声音从怀里传来，震得Lily胸口痒痒的，“让我抱一会，就一会。”他两条长腿笨拙地蜷缩着，但还是顶在了帐篷上，像融化后又凝固得奇形怪状的水果硬糖。Lily出神地任凭他抱着，却被突然探进衣服下摆的手吓了一跳。“不行，Aaron！”她匆忙向后退去，后背贴上了帐篷另一面。

“为什么不行？”Lily的腿收了起来后，Aaron的头落在垫子上。他跪起来没再靠近Lily，有点委屈。“哦不是，小男孩……别乱想，我只是……”这下换Lily语塞了，她眼神躲闪着看向那堆行李，手指无意识地抠着垫子。

“只是什么？”Aaron赶紧问，向前蹭了蹭，手指轻轻碰了碰Lily指尖，她没有躲开。“只是……灰尘太多了……”她嗫嚅的声音几乎能被帐篷外的夜风吞没，但Aaron听到了。他不禁失笑，行动却大胆了起来：“我没听清。因为什么？”说着他抓住了Lily的手。

Lily试着抽回手去，没成功。她有点羞恼地转过头去：“没听清算了。”说着拉开睡袋拉链就要钻进去。Aaron突然凑上前去，双手顶在帐篷壁上，将Lily困在自己怀中，低下头蹭了蹭她鼻尖：“你怕什么？你自己都说了这里的沙子没有细菌，理论上不脏的。”

“可是出了好多汗又没洗澡！……”Lily的话被Aaron的吻堵在嘴里。她活力四射的小男友招架不住她的伶牙俐齿或者撒娇时就会这样，用他一直都不怎么好的吻技简单粗暴地将话堵回去。但是这次不同，Lily晕乎乎地想，他原本散发着衣物消毒液那种松木的味道，这次多了点风沙的气息，但是自己好像也并不讨厌，而且他摸上自己腰肢的感觉也并没有汗湿的不适感。Lily放松了身体将自己投入到接吻中，双手搭上了Aaron的手臂，T恤下是少年鼓动的肌肉，她心里悄悄感叹道这小男孩身材还真不错。

“你喜欢？”Aaron分开两人的距离，将Lily放平在垫子上，手摸上了Lily两胁，感到她肌肤下纤细分明的骨架。“你太瘦了，Lily。”他感叹道，倾身吻着她脸上点点雀斑，又用鼻尖蹭蹭，平时Lily总当他是在撒娇，但是这次不同，他低沉的声音让这个亲昵的举动染上了暧昧的色彩。她抓着Aaron的领口，连呼吸都不再平稳，一双湖绿色的眼睛紧张地看着帐篷里某一点，就是不看他。

Aaron一把扯下了自己的上衣，让Lily环着自己的脖子，用温柔又不可抗拒的力量将她上衣推到胸口，俯身吻了吻她白皙的上腹部。Lily慌忙躲开：“我都说了没洗澡，不干净的……”“怎么可能？你怎么都好，别再想了。”Aaron笑了笑，突然伸出舌尖舔了下方才吻过的肌肤，感到身下的女孩都快熟透了。

“你别……你欺负人……”Lily的声音居然带了哭腔，这把Aaron吓坏了。他赶紧把人搂在怀里，一遍一遍摸着后背，吻在她眼角，感到那里有点湿润。“别哭，Lily，”他翻来覆去地念叨着，手臂贴在她露出来的一截腰上，单纯的肌肤相触反而让Lily平静了下来。

“你要是不喜欢，我们就不……”Aaron的话说到一半被Lily打断了：“我没说我不喜欢，我只是……”

“只是什么？”

“我只是没经验……”

她话语里还带着哭过的鼻音和一点委屈，这让Aaron忍不住笑了。“笑什么？”她推了他一把，但已经没有刚才那么不安了。

“谁不都是这么过来的。”Aaron笑着吻了吻Lily的耳朵，他早就注意到她的耳朵了，每次情绪激动时她的耳朵总会第一个红，像只小兔子一样。现在她的耳朵果然热乎乎的，他想。

Aaron趁此时将她衣服脱了下来，这次Lily顺从地抬起双手。Aaron伸手摸到内衣搭扣，本想在黑暗中镇定地解开它们，结果不出意料地失败了。Lily感到他在自己背后鼓捣的动作，忍不住笑了出声。“别笑。”Aaron嘴上说着，自己也笑出声来。

“不，我笑的是，我的搭扣在前面。”Lily按住Arron的手臂，将他的手带到自己胸前，握着他的手解开了内衣的搭扣。黑暗里明明知道对方什么都看不到，但Lily还是羞涩地将自己埋在了Aaron怀里，Aaron感到她小巧的两团椒乳轻轻贴着自己胸膛，软软的像两只沉睡的小鸟，乳尖像鸟儿的喙，轻轻啄着他心头。一想到这是她初经人事，纵是在这方面有些经验的Aaron也像个愣头青一样，毛毛躁躁地安抚着她，生怕她受了伤。他低声安慰着她，慢慢脱下两人的裤子，终至坦诚相对。

“幸好这里没有灯。”Lily轻声说，夹紧了双腿。Aaron没急着下一步动作，只是将细碎的吻从Lily脸颊落到锁骨。“以后总会有的。”他吻着Lily胸口道，温热的呼吸喷在她敏感的肌肤上，Lily躲无可躲，只好推了推胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，不想被他含住自己乳尖的动作吓得吸了口凉气，身子猛地一挺，又被他舌尖逗弄的动作刺激得软了腰，刚发出一声细细的呻吟就被她羞得忍了回去。

Aaron笑得颇有些得意：“没事，叫出来吧。没人听见。”Lily扭着上身试图躲开他，却被他在腰间摸得再一次软了下来，咬着嘴唇再也不肯出声。Aaron无奈，回去吻着她嘴唇让她张开嘴，轻轻分开她双腿，挤进她两腿之间，左手捧着她脸，拇指摩挲她脸颊，右手伸向背包里摸索着什么。

“你在找……”Lily刚问出口就明白了，再未经人事也有过理论经验的她尴尬地转过头去，鸵鸟一样把脸埋进Aaron手里。Aaron怜爱地捏了捏她小巧的鼻尖，咬住安全套的包装撕开戴上。塑料包装的声音让Lily浮想联翩，她伸手摸上Aaron结实的小臂，被他一把抓住，坏心眼地带向她自己下身。

“别！……”Lily吓得缩回手，Aaron也没阻拦，只是用手指拨弄她紧致的花穴：“那你是要我自己来了？觉得疼就说话。”他试探着伸进一个指节，光是手指感到的温热紧致就让他又大了一圈，但他可不想让Lily受伤。他轻轻屈伸手指，蹭蹭敏感的花核，听到Lily压抑的喘息。“别咬嘴唇，叫出来。”Aaron将另一只手摸索着向上探去，握住Lily小巧的乳房，指间夹着乳尖，时轻时重地揉捏。Lily失控地轻声叫着，爱液从股间流出，沾湿了Aaron的手指。

“你做吧……有这个我不会疼的……”Lily扭了扭腰，抓住了Aaron在自己胸口的那只手。Aaron忍不住笑了。“你笑什么？”Lily迷迷糊糊问。

“我笑你真可爱。”Aaron再伸进去两根手指，尽管他已经硬得不行了。“小男孩，唔……不许这样跟我说话……”Lily被突然加入的手指刺激出一声婉转的呻吟，打断了本就毫无效力的谴责。Aaron的手指带了点恶趣味地屈伸扭转，碰到了一处软肉让Lily原本隐忍的呻吟声陡然拔高。“你怎么就……”Lily觉得自己的脑子已经烧坏了，我为什么要问他怎么就找到了这个……

接下来Lily连思考能力都失去了，因为Aaron的阴茎已经卡进去了一个头。远非手指能比的尺寸纵使Aaron做足了扩张还是让Lily疼出来了眼泪。“你……好疼啊你出去……”Lily再也顾不上控制音量，手臂环抱着Aaron脖子，手指在他宽阔的后背上抓挠着。Aaron赶紧俯下身去，轻吻着Lily安抚情绪。“放松，宝贝……不然你会受伤的……”他哑着嗓子在Lily耳边道，被情欲侵蚀的声音让Lily瑟缩了一下，突然觉得自己又湿了。Aaron趁机向里又挺了挺腰，这次Lily没挠他后背。

大概是适应了自己的尺寸吧，Aaron想。他突然充满了调戏这个自持的女孩的冲动，用方才的语调，嘴唇贴上Lily的耳廓，不无戏谑地低声说：“这么敏感的，嗯？听到我声音就湿了？”果不其然收获了Lily牙关里泄露的一声娇喘，和报复性地一夹，他头皮一麻险些就缴了枪，忍不住也吸了口气，Lily在他耳边胜利地轻笑出声。

“看来你是没事了，可我还没舒服呢。”Aaron用气声说，感到Lily缩了缩头，流露出一点不赞同的哼唧。这次Aaron心一横就把自己整个贯入了Lily湿热紧致的甬道，层层缠裹他的内壁刺激得他一声低吼，伸手将Lily双腿捞到自己腰间挂住，终于挺胯一下下撞到深处，也不讲什么技巧，就是一味冲撞着，力度大得Lily被他顶得向前蹭到了帐篷壁，又被他掐着腰拖了回来。

Lily直接被Arron操到失去理智，他太粗了，Lily感觉自己灵魂都被他撞出了窍，唯一能做的就是抱紧面前这具同样火热的身体，双腿无力地从他腰间落下又被他捞起来。她觉得自己眼泪流进了鬓角，似乎还在呢喃着什么话语，或者发出自己从前都无法想象的甜腻呻吟，但是根本无法分辨自己在说什么，只好在黑暗中寻找Arron的唇，希望他将自己胡言乱语的嘴堵上，像之前那样。但是Arron似乎躲开了，这让她不解又委屈，手指继续抓挠着Arron的后背，修剪齐整的指甲在他背上按得指甲发白。“你亲亲我，Arron……”她费力地拼凑出一句完整的话，又被接下来Arron的冲撞顶出一声哭叫。

“我想听你的声音，Lily……”Arron抽出自己，双手抓着Lily的细腰翻了个身，把她无力的身子勉强摆成跪趴的姿势，就扶着自己又一次整根没入。Lily直接被他顶得趴在垫子上，再被他捞起来，她后背紧贴着Arron汗湿的胸膛，他的手抱住她上半身，双乳被他抓在手里用力揉弄着，又向下抚摸直到她几乎被顶出一个形状的小腹，和他们结合的地方，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂；他的吻狂风暴雨一样落在她颈侧和耳后，Lily从没想过自己这么敏感，被吻着耳后都能兴奋得战栗和呻吟。Lily在Arron怀中扭动着达到高潮，那一瞬间她下体似乎决堤一般涌出一大股水，恍惚间她觉得她被抛进了性欲的汪洋大海，灭顶的潮水将她淹没，而Arron陪她一起窒息和沉沦。她喊着Arron的名字，已经沙哑的嗓子让这几声带着哭腔的呼唤万分惹人爱怜。Arron回应她的是一声低吼，全部射进了套子里，Lily感到他在她里面抽动着，这时她居然有点遗憾为什么他准备了如此周到的安全措施……Arron抱着Lily倒在垫子上，她昏沉沉地闭上眼睛，鼻中嗅到他浓烈的少年味道，之后她似乎什么都不记得了。

第二天Lily在睡袋里醒来，低头看到自己赤裸的腰间青紫的掐痕才想起昨晚发生了什么。她红着脸抓过被叠好放在睡袋边的衣服，匆忙套在身上就钻出了帐篷。天色即将破晓，Arron坐在帐篷不远的地方面向东方，那里的天空已然晨星寥落。听到身后的声音他站起身，几步跨过去，一把将Lily搂在怀中。

“不再睡会了？”Arron问她。“说好了要看撒哈拉的日出呢……”甫一开口就被自己沙哑的嗓子吓了一跳，Lily在Arron的怀里又红透了脸，捶了Arron胸口两下。挨了粉拳的Arron却笑得见牙不见眼，捧起Lily缩在他怀里的脸就吻上她嘴唇。“那你等我一下，我去拿你的披肩和相机。”一吻过后Arron放开Lily钻进帐篷，明明折腾了一晚却依旧活力十足的背影让Lily想到了吃饱喝足摇尾巴的大型犬。她笑着扶着腰坐在了沙地上，等着Arron出来给她披上衣服架起相机——太阳出来了。


End file.
